


And No Man

by Sapphy



Series: The Prodigal Sons Verse [3]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Misandry, Queer Themes, heterophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly awakened Diana discusses Superman, morality and the strangeness of men with her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Or, my attempt to explain just what's going on with Wondy in the Injustice 'verse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I've been wondering right from the beginning of Injustice what the hell was going on with Wondy. It seemed like the writers just decided she should be on Supes side because they shipped them and never bothered to try and explain or justify it. It's been bugging the hell out of me, so I decided to try and actually explain it.
> 
> My version of Amazon society draws heavily on ancient Sparta - militaristic, warlike and strictly ordered. Coming from that background it seemed logical that Diana would join with Superman. The only explanation I could really come up with is that she's been secretly dying to kill someone this whole time but held back out of politeness. I know that's kinda different from canon Wondy, but hey, it's an AU, I can do what I like, and anyway the writers started it.
> 
> I've also made Amazon society deeply mysandrist. That's something that seems to change from writer to writer, but it fit with their military outlook in this world, so have a society full of angry gay man-haters. Sorry about that.
> 
> This Artemis is taken directly from the 2009 animated movie. Despite the name-drop of the BagdaMigdall, this is not comic book Artemis.

"Diana! You've finally got bored of lying around doing nothing, I see!" From Artemis, that was a declaration of affection as sincere as a blood oath of sisterhood.

"And I see you've been so busy taking care of my duties you haven't had a chance to do a thing with your hair the entire time I was unconscious," Diana replied sweetly, unable to resist the chance to needle her irascible friend.

Artemis laughed. "You have been too long in the world of men, sister," she told her, giving her a comradely pat on the pat that made even Diana stagger forward. Wielding her ridiculous sword had given Artemis muscles even Hercules would envy. "What do such things as hair matter to a warrior?"

Diana, who had always taken pride in her sleek dark locks, scowled, making Artemis grin. "Don't look so sour sister. I'm just a rough soldier type, what do I know about beauty? But come and tell me of your adventures. News of the changes afoot in the world of men have reached us even here, and the Atlanteans have been speaking of little else."

"And what would you know of the gossip of Atlanteans?" Diana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you had been busy taking care of my duties while I slept?"

"And your duties include acting as ambassador for the Queen," Artemis pointed out. "I don't know how you do it. They are infuriating. And their food! I had expected at least some good seafood when Aquaman offered me refreshments, but instead I was offered seaweed and sometime I can only describe as sea slime!"

Diana laughed. "Tell me you didn't say so?"

"Oh no, I ate all my slime, and drank my seawater, and even smiled while I did it. You would have been proud. And then I came home, was heartily sick, and ate enough roast boar to feed an army to get rid of the taste."

"You know, when I've visited Atlantis the food has always been excellent," Diana commented slyly. "The wine was especially good. Perhaps they just wished to see how you would react."

"Well just they wait till we entertain them! Did you know that among the Bagda Migdall the eyeballs of an animal are considered the greatest delicacy and are the part given to honoured guests?"

Diana grinned at the image of Arthur being confronted with a bowl of cooked eyeballs. "I will be sure to let you organise the next feast," she told her friend seriously.

"Excellent. And now tell me what's been going on in the world of men? The little I have heard sounds most interesting."

"You would think so," Diana replied, just a little bitterly. "It has been difficult, and unpleasant, but I think some real good is coming out of it now."

"I gather the ridiculous Red and Blue man you have sometimes brought here has finally found his warrior spirit?"

Diana sighed. "He has, at least in part, abandoned his ridiculous prohibition on killing those who deserve it. But it is costing him greatly."

Artemis shook her head. "Men," she said in disgust. "They are always so emotional! Why cannot they learn to reason calmly, like women? If a person has committed a crime, they must be punished. And if they cannot be reformed, they must be killed. Surely that is obvious even to a man!"

"I have obeyed their strange prohibition while I have been among them, but I have never truly understood it," Diana confessed. "Bruce, whose convictions are an unbending as iron, and would give up his life to save the monsters he fights, expressed it to me once as not wishing to sink to the level of those he fights."

Artemis scoffed. "What a fool! How many lives have been endangered because he would not take action against monster?"

"A great many. And the lives lost include Superman's wife and child. The one who killed them, the first man Superman ever killed, he was Bruce’s nemesis. A man he had defeated countless times and yet always allowed to live. A man clever enough that no prison could hold him, evil enough that no crime was beyond him, and insane enough to think goading Superman to violence would be an enjoyable game.”

“And this Bruce let him live? Truly he must be the greatest fool in all that land of fools!”

“He is considered one of the cleverest men in the world,” Diana told her, sighing. “Indeed, he is one of the cleverest men in the world, but for this one strange blindness. Even now he seeks to bring down Superman, to destroy the good work that has been done, all for the sake that strange belief.”

“The more I learn of men, the more I come to see how wise our ancestors were to avoid them,” Artemis said. “But at least one man has come to see sense. And I hear he is doing great works.”

“We are making the world a better place,” Diana agreed. “War has been all but eradicated, criminals live in fear, the innocent can walk safely at night. It is better. It is ordered. You cannot imagine the chaos they lived in before. A different law in every land, and those scarcely enforced. Corruption among those in power and crime among the poor. And the way they treated women…” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “I did what I could, before, to help our sisters, but as long as they chose to live with men, there seemed little I could do. But now at last, the laws protecting them are being enforced, the men who sort to oppress them are being killed. A better world is coming.”

“If all is so hopeful, why do you still look so troubled, sister?” Artemis asked. She was not a sensitive woman, but she and Diana had been companions from their earliest childhood, and they knew one another’s moods well.

“Because it is costing Superman terribly. I see the strain he is under, how his heart is breaking, and I am powerless to help.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for him? Another man?” Artemis demanded, disgusted. “I do not see what it is you see in them. They have not the beauty or intelligence of women, their strength is scarcely that of an Amazon. If it is simply their manhood that appeals, I know where you can acquire a replica, of any size and shape you like, and without the downside of being attached to a man.”

“Do not be coarse, Artemis. I do not wish to fuck him. He is my friend, that is all. I care for him as I care for you or any of our sisters.”

“Very well, keep it to yourself if you wish, but do not think I am deceived sister. This Superman of yours has you by the cunt, and I can tell you now that no good will come of it. Laying with men only ever leads to ill.”

“Why must you always make a fight of everything?” Diana demanded, exasperated. “I do not intend to lay with Superman, and that is an end of it.”

“As you wish sister. I did not mean to offend you. I only worry about you, you know that. You are so far from home, among the barbarians. It is only natural I should fret.”

Diana smiled, and pulled her friend close to place a kiss on her cheek. “You are sweet. I can take care of myself, you know that.”

“I know. But you were telling me of your worries for Superman.”

Diana sighed. “He mourns for his lost wife and child still. I do not think that wound will ever fully heal. And even though he can see the good he is doing, it is hard for him to shake the habits of a lifetime. He is plagued by self-doubt, questioning his own actions even as we all assure him he does well. And some of the Justice League, though they stand with us, still hold to the old views. They excuse the killing of Joker as a moment of passion, but will not condone what he and I see to be necessary action. And he misses Bruce. They were comrades, friends. It cut him to the quick to be abandoned in his hour of need by the one man he thought he could count on above all others.”

“Such worries are always the fate of great leaders,” Artemis said reassuringly. “All will be well in the end. He has you to guide and advise him.”

“I hope you are right,” Diana said, shaking her head. “I fear if he does not make peace with himself soon, it will destroy him, and all we have achieved with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I know our boys don't appear in this, but I've thought this needed to happen and I'm super nervous about posting it.


End file.
